


Ringing true

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Hello, Shimada-san."Shimada looked surprised, though whether it was from seeing Tadashi, or just the fact that Tadashi had spoken to him, it was hard to say."Yamaguchi-kun," he said, with that same, tight smile. "We seem to keep running into each other. How's university going?""Fine," Tadashi said, and licked his bottom lip. "Great."Tadashi hasn't spoken to Shimada since he graduated from Karasuno, and the memory of his awkward confession still hangs heavy in his mind.





	Ringing true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeemo/gifts).



> Yoooo I've been meaning to write for this ship for AGES, so glad it finally happened. Join me on this tiny rowboat, my guys.
> 
>    
>  **Warnings in the end notes**

Snow had started coming down heavily while Tadashi rode the train home to Miyagi, as though it knew that he was on his way. It continued to fall overnight, and when Tadashi and his mother went out the next day to buy supplies, ankle deep snow covered the car park outside the supermarket. 

"Tadashi, go and get the vegetables for me? I just saw Minako-san, I need to ask her something."

"Okay, Mom."

Tadashi liked visiting home; he liked his childhood room, and how small and safe it felt. He missed his mother's cooking while he was away, although he'd become at least somewhat proficient at cooking for himself in his two and a half years at university. Most of all, he liked seeing people he knew almost everywhere he went. Every time he came home he ran into an old classmate from Karasuno, or a friend of his parents. It was comforting to return to after the anonymity of the city.

Moving the shopping basket to his other arm, Tadashi pulled out the list his mother had given him. He had to find radish, cucumber, carrots, and bok choy. He rounded a display of expensive, polished-looking fruit and walked over to the vegetable display. As he bent over to examine the crate of carrots, he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He shook it off. 

It only took him a couple of minutes to gather what he needed, but his mother would probably be talking for at least ten more . As he rounded the corner of the next aisle in search of something frivolous to buy, he felt that prickling sensation again, and this time he turned to look. The store was quiet. The only person nearby was a man standing by the display of fruit. He didn't seem to be looking in Tadashi's direction, but Tadashi watched him for a moment longer to be sure. There was something familiar about him. 

"Tadashi!" 

He turned at the sound of his mother's voice, and smiled as she hurried over to him. "There was a deal on carrots, so I got extra."

She nodded. "That's fine, we'll eat them."

They picked up the rest of the groceries and proceeded to the checkout. Only two were open, and they joined a queue behind the man Tadashi had seen in the fruit and vegetables section. He wore a heavy coat, and when he turned to the side Tadashi could see that he wore glasses. 

Perhaps it was that he was still tired from the train journey, or maybe it was just some subconscious urge getting the better of him, but it wasn't until the man had finished packing his single bag of groceries that Tadashi recognised Shimada. 

His mother was still speaking to him, but Tadashi barely heard a word. Shimada took his card back from the woman behind the checkout, thanking her with a friendly smile. Tadashi wanted to rush forward, but he still had the basket over his arm with half of their groceries in, still unpaid for, and his mother was in front of him, blocking the way. 

Shimada picked up his bag, and his eyes met Tadashi's. He smiled, a little less warmly than he had at the checkout staff member, and turned to go. 

"Tadashi?" 

Tadashi's stomach flipped. He wanted to say something, even just a simple 'hello', but his mouth wouldn't work. His mother tugged on his sleeve, and Shimada turned to go.

"Tadashi, hurry up with those, I'm waiting to pay."

"S-sorry," he mumbled, emptying out the basket. By the time he looked up again, Shimada was nowhere to be seen. 

—

Hinata and Kageyama arrived home a few days later. They dragged Tadashi out to the arcade and the shopping centre, and the three of them drank milkshakes and talked about university for a while, then spent a little longer reminiscing about school. Tsukishima's family had gone to visit him in Tokyo, and Yachi wouldn't be home until New Year, but Tadashi felt grateful to see Kageyama and Hinata again. They were always easy to be around, and they took his mind off the lingering awkwardness he felt after seeing Shimada. 

"Uwahh, guess who I saw!" Hinata yelled suddenly, interrupting Kageyama and almost spilling his drink.

"Calm down, idiot!" Kageyama yelled, shoving him back. 

Tadashi smothered a giggle. "Guys. You'll get us kicked out."

"He started it!" Hinata protested, flailing in his seat. 

"Who did you see?" Tadashi pressed, hoping to distract them.

Hinata brightened. "Oh!" he said, grinning. "I saw Coach Ukai! He was with Tanaka's sister, they let me hold the baby!"

Kageyama snorted. "I wouldn't trust you with a baby, I've seen you with a volleyball."

"Bakageyama!" Hinata snapped. "I've got two baby cousins, stupid. How many have you got?" 

Tadashi burst out laughing. 

"What do you think I'm going to do, spike a baby? 

"You spike stuff when you're cooking," Kageyama snarled back at him. 

"That's different!" Hinata said, jumping out of his seat. "And anyway you can't even toss a pancake, so I don't—"

"Guys!" Tadashi managed through his laughter. "I think we need to go."

Hinata and Kageyama both straightened up and looked around at the unimpressed stares of the employees and other patrons.

"Come on," Tadashi said, getting to his feet. "Let's stop by Sakanoshita's and say hi to Ukai-san."

—

Saeko wasn't at the store when they arrived, and Hinata slumped with disappointment. 

"That's some greeting for your old coach," Ukai teased, watching them with a wry grin. "What're you kids doing here?"

"We just came to say hi," Tadashi said. He picked up a couple of treats that he knew his mother was fond of, that their local supermarket didn't stock. "How are Saeko and the baby doing?" 

"They're both great," Ukai said, reaching over to ring him up. "Noya's babysitting today while Saeko's busy with her family." 

Tadashi grinned. "That's brave."

"Yeah—oi! You two!" Ukai yelled suddenly. "If you're gonna do that, take it outside."

Glancing over his shoulder, Tadashi saw that Kageyama had Hinata in a headlock, and the two of them were struggling with each other. 

"Captain, a little help?" Ukai asked him in a dry tone. 

Tadashi sighed. "Guys, are you twelve? Come on."

The bell on the door jangled as Tadashi turned back to the counter, exchanging a private grin with Ukai.

"Ah, Makoto!" Ukai said, noticing the newcomer. "What're you doing on this side of town?"

Tadashi froze. Makoto was a common enough name, but even before he turned around, he knew that Ukai could only mean one person. 

"Hi, Keishin," Shimada said, laughing. "I come in peace, I promise."

The seconds crawled by while Tadashi's stomach churned. He knew that he had to turn around and say something, that the longer he waited, the stranger and more awkward it got. Remembering Shimada's lukewarm greeting in the store the other day, he had the overwhelming urge to turn and run out of the door, but instead he stood his ground. He took a deep breath and turned, plastering a smile on his face. 

"Hello, Shimada-san."

Shimada looked surprised, though whether it was from seeing Tadashi, or just the fact that Tadashi had spoken to him, it was hard to say. 

"Yamaguchi-kun," he said, with that same, tight smile. "We seem to keep running into each other. How's university going?"

"Fine," Tadashi said, and licked his bottom lip. "Great."

Hinata and Kageyama had already moved outside; there was nobody to rely on for interference. 

"Um, it's good to see you again," Tadashi ventured.

Shimada smiled again, and this time it was warm and genuine, and made Tadashi feel sick with nostalgia. "It's good to see you too."

"Oh my god, you two," Ukai groaned. "I'm gonna fetch something from the back." He gestured to Hinata and Kageyama, still play fighting outside. "Keep those two idiots away from the shelves."

Tadashi felt himself blush faintly as Ukai slipped into the stock room without a backward glance. An awkward silence fell over them, and when Shimada cleared his throat, Tadashi closed his eyes and forced himself to speak. 

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "I didn't mean to make things awkward, I just didn't expect to see you."

To his surprise, Shimada laughed. "It doesn't have to be awkward, does it?" he said, giving Tadashi a crooked grin. "Come on, there's no need to apologise. We know each other too well to be formal like that."

Tadashi felt his shoulders relax and nodded, relieved. "Thank you," he said, returning Shimada's smile. A little part of him tingled at the suggestion that they knew each other well. 

"How long are you home for?"

"Two weeks, I go back a couple of days after New Year."

"Your mother must be pleased to have you home for so long."

Tadashi laughed awkwardly and reached up to rub the back of his neck beneath his ponytail. "I guess. She wants me to help her redecorate the living room." He gave Shimada a rueful grin. "Because I'm tall enough to reach the corners."

"I can't say I blame her," Shimada said, looking him up and down. "I almost didn't recognise you."

"Yeah," Tadashi said, glancing down at himself. "Tsukki's still taller though."

"He home too?"

Tadashi shook his head. "His family's visiting him in Tokyo for New Year."

Shimada glanced outside, where Hinata and Kageyama were still wrestling on the porch. "You know, we have practice tomorrow, for the community team. If you need a break from painting, you should come along." He grinned at Tadashi. "The tireless duo are welcome too, obviously."

"Oh, I dunno," Tadashi mumbled, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor. "I'd feel kind of in the way."

"Nonsense," Shimada said, waving his hand dismissively. "We're shorthanded anyway. Keishin's busy with the new baby, Asahi's abroad, and now Kenichi's on his honeymoon. Plus it's Christmas Eve, so a lot of people make excuses not to go out." His eyes widened briefly. "Oh, unless you have a date?"

Tadashi bit his lip, trying to ignore the heat that rushed over the back of his neck. "No," he said, glancing away. "No date."

"That's good then," Shimada said. Tadashi was sure there was something hopeful in his tone. "I'll see you at practice?"

"Tell me where and when."

Shimada gave him the details, and Tadashi saved the address in his phone. He wanted to ask Shimada for his number, wondering if he still had the same one from three years earlier, but all his newfound courage had deserted him. He thought he'd gotten over it, but apparently something still lingered. Even so, it was more like an echo of his old crush, a shadow of the feelings that had consumed him when he was sixteen and seventeen, when they had made everything else feel small in comparison. 

"Um, I should get going," he said, although he didn't make a move toward the door. 

"Of course!" Shimada said quickly. "Sorry to keep you from your friends. Maybe see you tomorrow."

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

The door crashed open then, and Kageyama stuck his head inside. "Yamaguchi! We're going!" 

"Coming!" Tadashi said, flashing Shimada a quick, apologetic smile, before hurrying out to join Hinata and Kageyama.

—

Tadashi and Hinata were ten minutes late for the start of practice, and Tadashi's heart was in his throat when they finally walked into the community gym. 

"This is so great!" Hinata yelled, scampering ahead. "I haven't played volleyball all week!"

"I thought you played with Kageyama yesterday," Tadashi teased, while he tried to surreptitiously scan the gym to see whether Shimada was there or not. 

Hinata made a dismissive noise. "That was different, it was just two of us. You can't practice properly with just two people."

"Yamaguchi! Hinata!"

Tadashi's shoulders tensed at the sound of a familiar voice, and it took him half a second to process that it wasn't Shimada's at all. He heard Hinata give a loud whoop, and turned around just in time to watch him jump full body into Tanaka's arms. Tanaka caught him, laughing, and the two clung to one another tightly, Hinata yelling excitedly. 

"Yamaguchi!" Tanaka yelled when Hinata finally jumped down. He turned to Tadashi, spreading his arms wide again. "Holy shit you got tall. Bring it in, dude—"

Tadashi succumbed to the hug happily. Tanaka had already warmed up for practice and he smelled faintly of sweat. Tadashi inhaled the heat of Tanaka's skin and tried not to feel like a pervert. His crush on Tanaka in high school had been short-lived and overwhelming, and had cemented for Tadashi the certainty that he liked guys just as much as girls. 

"What're you guys doin' here?" Tanaka asked, releasing Tadashi from the crippling hug and beaming at them both. "Oh, shit, did you hear about the baby? I'm an uncle now!"

Hinata squawked something in response, and Tadashi quietly fell back to let them continue talking. He didn't have any siblings or close cousins, so his own experience of children was fairly limited, but it was gratifying to watch Tanaka rhapsodise about his baby niece. 

After a minute or so he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and turned to find Shimada standing at his elbow, a wry smile on his face. 

"Tanaka's a very proud uncle," he said quietly.

Tadashi laughed. "Apparently so."

"I'm glad you could make it," Shimada said, his smile widening. "Did you warm up yet? We're going to start a game in a few minutes."

"I'll get ready now."

Tadashi managed to drag Hinata away from Tanaka long enough for them to run through their warm ups together. 

"It feels a bit like being back at school, don't you think?" Hinata said, when he'd stopped babbling about Tanaka's niece long enough to draw breath. "With you and Tanaka, and the guys from the community team."

"It's a shame Kageyama couldn't come," Tadashi said, nodding his agreement.

Hinata snorted. "He was so mad. I told him we'd all still practice together before we leave, he just hates being left out."

"I can understand that," Tadashi said, with a little more feeling than he'd really intended. Hinata was right; it did feel like school, but at least here there was nothing to prove. Karasuno had been a constant struggle to gouge out a place for himself, and his university team wasn't much different. 

There were fifteen people present for the practice session; they split into two teams, with one person acting as umpire, and two players switching in as liberos. Tadashi and Hinata were relegated to different teams by the luck of the draw, but Tadashi felt a little thrill when he realised that he and Shimada had been paired together. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi!" Takinoue yelled, slapping Tadashi on the shoulder. "Good to have you!"

"Hey," Hinata yelled, glaring up at Tadashi through the net. "We're gonna beat you."

Tadashi laughed. "Bring it on."

—

They played four sets, with brief pauses in between for everyone to catch their breath and rehydrate. When they were finished, Tadashi fell into conversation with Hinata and Tanaka again. Tanaka and Asahi were the only ones who hadn't gone to university; instead of studying, Tanaka had taken a mechanic apprenticeship with Ennoshita's uncle, which had increased his coolness by roughly seventy per cent. 

Alright, so maybe Tadashi still had a little crush on Tanaka. It didn't really help that he still had a streak of engine grease on the back of his neck. 

"Are you kids comin' out with us?" Takinoue yelled, throwing his arms around Tanaka and Tadashi's shoulders. "You're old enough to drink now, right?"

"Drinking?" Hinata screeched. 

Tadashi cast him a worried glance. "Did you cycle here?"

Hinata shook his head. "Mom dropped me off."

"I can take you home," Tanaka said, reaching up to ruffle Hinata's hair. "Or you can crash if you need to."

"Tanaka-san, you're the best!"

Tanaka beamed. "Offer's open, Yamaguchi!" 

"Come on, Tadashi!" 

Tadashi glanced from Tanaka and Hinata's excited faces to Takinoue's eager grin, and sighed. He couldn't help wondering if Shimada would be there. "Okay," he said, giving them a weak smile. "Just one drink."

—

Three drinks in, Tadashi was happy to be proven a liar, although it was easy to relax and let himself go with Hinata on one side of him and Tanaka on the other. They kept the conversation rolling easily, Tanaka bridging the gap between them and the older players on the community team. At one point Tanaka began telling a story about a friendly game they'd played with another local team, and Tadashi realised with a start that Tanaka had been playing with the neighbourhood association for longer than he'd played at Karasuno. He thought of his own university team and his tenuous, hard-won place on the starting lineup.

"Yamaguchi, hold my seat," Tanaka yelled in his ear before getting to his feet. "I gotta break the seal."

Tadashi drained the last of his beer while Tanaka staggered off in the direction of the bathroom. 

"Hey," Tadashi said, nudging Hinata with his elbow. "Your round."

Hinata groaned. "Are you sure?"

"Tanaka got the first one _and_ the third one," Tadashi said, grinning. "Don't take advantage of your senpai."

"But you—"

"Or your ex-captain," Tadashi added, and winked at him. "It's fine, I've had enough, just get one for Tanaka-san."

Hinata groaned, but swayed to his feet after a moment, patting down his pockets for his wallet. With him gone, Tadashi let out a heavy sigh and pulled out his phone. It was almost ten; he'd told his mother he might stay at Tanaka's house, but in that moment, all he wanted was some space to think.

There was a sudden commotion at the other end of the table as someone knocked the table with their knee, spilling several drinks. Tadashi joined in with the laughter as affectionate insults were hurled back and forth, and willingly shuffled along when the group rearranged themselves to avoid the wet spots. He stopped when his knee bumped someone else's, and looked round in surprise when he found himself sitting next to Shimada.

"Ah—Shimada-san!"

Shimada laughed and moved his leg to let Tadashi stretch out. "Having fun, Tadashi?"

Tadashi was pleasantly tipsy after his three drinks, just drunk enough to let his knee rest against Shimada's thigh and leave it there. "It's nice seeing everyone again," he said, returning Shimada's warm smile. He was feeling bold enough to be cheeky, so he winked and added, "Thanks for letting me win by the way."

Shimada laughed again. "Ah, if only," he said, grinning back. They had been placed on opposite teams for the final two sets, and Tadashi's team had won both, albeit by narrow margins. "I guess the student has become the master."

"So I'm not your student anymore?" Tadashi asked in a teasing voice. 

Shimada blinked at him, eyes widening in surprise behind the thick lenses of his glasses. His cheeks were flushed, but Tadashi suddenly couldn't remember if he'd looked like that before; maybe it was just the alcohol. "I'm not sure I have anything else to teach you," Shimada said after a few moments, with a sheepish smile.

Emboldened by the alcohol, and the low lighting of the bar that lent an air of intimacy to the gathering, Tadashi leaned closer. "I'm sure you could think of something," he said in a low voice. 

"Tadashi," Shimada said softly, his eyes roaming Tadashi's face. "I—"

"Move up, Tadashi!" Hinata yelled suddenly, jostling him with his foot. "Hey, I got you a coke and you didn't even hold my seat!"

Muttering a half-hearted apology, Tadashi moved up again to make space for Hinata to slip in beside him. He got pushed up even closer to Shimada in the process, but he didn't dare look up again, the back of his neck still burning from Hinata's ill-timed return. While he sipped his coke, Tadashi felt hyper aware of Shimada' pressed up against his left side, their thighs and arms touching, skin brushing every time one of them moved. On his other side, Hinata seemed oblivious to Tadashi's suffering; he talked and laughed more and more loudly as he moved from tipsy to drunk, while Tadashi hovered on the edge of the conversation, one ear constantly tuned in to Shimada. 

At last, Shimada rose from the table, reaching for his gym bag. "I should be going, I have an early start."

"I'm going to head home too," Tadashi said after a split second's consideration. He unstuck Hinata from his shoulder and got to his feet, brushing off Hinata and Tanaka's pleas for him to stay. "I'll see you again soon before I leave," he promised. They both insisted on hugging him again before he left, and Tadashi reluctantly gave in, all too aware of Shimada pulling on his coat behind him. 

When Tadashi finally escaped, Shimada had already left, and Tadashi burst out of the door to the bar, his breath instantly steaming in front of him in the cold night air.

"Makoto-san!" he shouted, when he spotted Shimada a few steps away. 

Shimada turned, again that look of wild surprise in his eyes. "Tadashi," he said, his hand falling from the gym bag at his shoulder. 

Tadashi jogged over to him, his boots skidding slightly on the icy pavement. "Can I walk with you?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as pathetically eager as he suspected he did.

"Of course," Shimada said, turning back. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that."

Shimada smiled over at him. "I'd like to know you're home safe."

Tadashi blushed and stared down at the pavement. He tucked his hands in his pockets, balling them into fists as he tried to think of something to say.

"Tadashi—" "Makoto-san—"

They both spoke at once, and broke off together, laughing awkwardly.

"Please," Shimada said, gesturing for Tadashi to speak.

"Oh, no, okay," Tadashi said, his cheeks turning pink. "I, um—I wanted to apologise." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrung his fingers together. "I feel really bad about that silly crush I had on you in school, and—" He cringed and looked away, lowering his voice as he continued. "And for telling you about it. I must have put you in a really awkward position."

Shimada was silent for several moments after Tadashi finished speaking. They kept on walking together, the snow deadening the sound, so that it felt as if they were the only two people for miles. 

"Tadashi," Shimada said at last. "I should apologise too."

"What? Why?" Tadashi asked, looking at him in surprise. They both came to a halt and stood facing one another under the glow of a streetlamp. 

Shimada shook his head. "I—wasn't sure how to handle it back then. I felt bad for pushing you away." He winced. "I still feel bad about that, I never meant to hurt your feelings, it just—" He paused again and sighed. "You were just so young then, and I didn't want to influence you, or—or stand in your way? You're such an incredible person, Tadashi, and it wouldn't have been right for me to—to indulge that back then, for either of us. Your life is just starting, you have so much ahead of you, but I—"

Before Shimada could finish that thought, Tadashi leaned down and kissed him. 

"Tadashi—" Shimada murmured against his lips. 

Tadashi closed his eyes. "Sorry," he whispered. "I keep doing that."

Shimada swallowed audibly, drawing away slightly, and Tadashi caught his gaze and found Shimada watching him closely. "Tadashi," he said softly. "You're just—you're so much—"

"I don't care about age," Tadashi said, with a petulant edge to his voice. "I know I'm young. It doesn't matter that much, does it?"

Shimada smiled and touched their noses together. "I was going to say, you're so much better than me."

Tadashi blinked. "What?"

"Look at you," Shimada said, laughing softly. He reached up and brushed a strand of Tadashi's hair behind his ear. "You're gorgeous, and talented, and you're so smart—"

Tadashi's face blazed. "I'm not that special," he mumbled, turning his face away.

Shimada's smile widened. "You are to me."

Something in Tadashi's chest fluttered wildly, and he felt his heart beat hard in his throat. Turning back, he found Shimada still watching him with a heavy gaze, his expression soft. Tadashi swallowed and tried to find something to say, but his head felt like a mess of sensations and feelings that he couldn't make sense of. He let his eyes roam over Shimada's face, examining the offset line of his nose, the hint of crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. 

"M-Makoto-san," he said, holding Shimada's gaze. "I like you. Please accept my feelings."

Shimada's eyes crinkled. He reached for Tadashi's hands and linked their fingers together. "I like you too, Tadashi," he said quietly. 

Tadashi chewed his bottom lip. "You mean, like—"

"Like I would very much like to kiss you again," Shimada said, with a wicked glint in his eye. "Though maybe somewhere a little more private."

Tadashi released a sigh and gave Shimada a shaky grin. "Can I come over? I want to talk to you more." He blushed. "And—the other stuff, too."

Shimada squeezed his fingers, laughing under his breath. "Then let's talk," he said, turning and tugging Tadashi along with him. "We can worry about the other stuff after." 

—

The next morning, Tadashi sat at the table in Shimada's little apartment. The apartment was over a café, and Tadashi had woken early to the smell of baking from downstairs. 

"What is it?" Shimada asked, catching his eye across the table.

Realising that he was smiling to himself, Tadashi shrugged. "I just—I wish I could go back and tell my seventeen year old self about this."

"I know," Shimada said, laughing. "I'm, uh—I still can't quite believe it, if I'm honest."

Tadashi tilted his head. "Why not?"

Shimada shrugged. "The odds that you would like me even once…" He laughed again. "Let alone twice. I don't know, it's just a little hard to believe." Glancing up, he caught the anxious look on Tadashi's face and smiled softly. "Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier. It was just...unexpected."

"For me too," Tadashi said, shuffling closer. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Shimada's, kissing him softly before asking, "What happens when I go back to uni?"

Shimada ran his fingers along Tadashi's forearm, stroking the soft skin of his inner elbow. "What do you want to happen?"

Tadashi bit his lip. "I want to see you again. I want us to be…" he trailed off, blushing. "Something."

Shimada lifted Tadashi's hand to his mouth and kissed his palm. "Boyfriends?"

Tadashi blushed. "Maybe. Yes? I don't know."

Laughing again, Shimada pulled him close and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You don't need to decide now. Besides, I'm sure there are far more interesting people at your university."

"Don't do that," Tadashi said, leaning into him. "You're the one who believes in me, who makes me laugh." He looked up and found Shimada watching him with a fond smile. "And last night…" Tadashi added, smirking.

Shimada wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him almost painfully. "I forgot how cheeky you are," he said, grinning, and tucked his face into Tadashi's shoulder. "You're here for another week, right?"

Tadashi nodded. "Until the third." 

"Then let's not worry about what happens next," Shimada said, hugging him. "We can cross that bridge when we come to it." 

"Alright," Tadashi murmured, turning his head. "Can I stay here today?"

Shimada nodded. "You're lucky I have the day off."

"So lucky," Tadashi whispered, pulling him into another kiss. 

—

When Tadashi finally left to go home, it was late. Shimada walked him to the station, as he'd intended to do the night before, and left him under the awning with the taste of a kiss still lingering on his mouth. It had just started to snow once more, and Tadashi pushed his hands into Shimada's coat pockets for warmth.

"I'll call you," he said, reluctant to pull away.

Shimada touched the tips of their cold noses together again and smiled at him. "See you soon."

Tadashi nodded. "You will."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)
> 
>    
>  **Warning:** Yamaguchi is 21 here. He had a crush on Shimada when he was 16/17, and one time confessed his feelings and tried to kiss Shimada, but was gently rebuffed.


End file.
